There are known oil-in-water emulsion defoaming agents in which a defoaming agent in which an amide that is a reaction product of an alkylene polyamine and a fatty acid, a wax, hydrophobic silica, and the like are dispersed in a hydrocarbon oil is emulsified and dispersed with a surfactant (Patent Documents 1 and 2).